Tsukuba Yuuka
Tsukuba Yuuka (津久葉 夕歌) is one of the former candidates to be the next Head of the Yotsuba Family.Volume 16, Chapter 1 Appearance and Personality She qualifies as a very cute or pretty young lady. She has habits and etiquette that make some Yotsuba servants annoyed with her.Volume 16, Chapter 4 She had black hair at shoulder length with a 6:4 fringe ratio and styled in a way that revealed the piercings in her right ear.Volume 16, Chapter 2 She has six piercings in her left ear and a group of four in her right.Volume 16, Afterword Yuuka is the great at responding to questions and answering back immediately. Background Two years before the main story, Yuuka's family was pushing for her to become the next head of the Yotsuba, but they stopped doing so. They know Yuuka is unable to beat Shiba Miyuki in magical ability. Since then, they're all supporting Shiba Miyuki to become Maya's successor. During her time as Vice-President, the President of the Student Council at the time proposed the theoretical development of a magic that could replace weapons of mass destruction, but she was censored by the instructors. Volume 6, Chapter 1 In 2096 she was in her senior year while attending the Magic University. She is a graduate student in the Magic University Graduate School as of 2097. Volume 21, Chapter 1 At present, Yuuka is studying in postgraduate study in the phenomenon of deterioration of the performance of the magic calculation zone by excessive use of magic, the so-called "Overheating of Magic Calculation Area." She is a specialist, a kind of doctor when it comes to the damage of magic calculation area due to overload/overheat. Since Yuuka is a powerful Mental Interference magic user, she gets sent out on missions by the main house every now and then. She is also targeted for her genes, which have a high affinity for Mental Interference magic. Yuuka lives away from her family on the condition that she wouldn't try to become the next clan head. She lives in Tokyo. She now spends most of her time studying certain magics, and has a laboratory of her own given to her by the Yotsuba Family. Abilities Yuuka is a rare magician who specializes in Outer-Systematic Type and unlike Shiba Miyuki, who specializes in a high class spells, she is more of a generalist. Among the living members of the Yotsuba family, she is one of the two (Other one is Kuroba Fumiya) who has the highest abilities in mental interference magic. Although their skills were still inferior to their parents' generation, in terms of talent and potential, these two competed for 1st, 2nd place among the whole family.Volume 22, Chapter 1 Mandrake :Type of Mental Interference Magic. People exposed to this magic will become slaves of their intense fear and their minds will be seriously debilitated, regardless of their physical stamina. She can force people to convey any information, including their own secrets with her magical abilities.Volume 16, Chapter 5 Though the process is unknown, for some level, she has the ability to cure the Overheated- Magic Calculation Area.Volume 25, Chapter 1 *'Barrier Magic' - It is not a "physcial" barrier like Phalanx, but a mental interference barrier. Yuuka can create a barrier using Ancient Magic. This type of barrier has a prolonged duration and requires very little magic power to sustain. It can be considered a boundless barrier. One of the types of barriers she can make involves interfering with an individual's sense of sight and direction. Similar to Ghost Walker. Volume 24, Chapter 1 References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Student Council Category:National Magic University Category:Yotsuba Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Blooms